Lost Alchemist
by Ic3Yuki
Summary: After Ed tried to bring his brother back to life he passed through the gate and landed in the most unbelieveable place: Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What awaits him there? Will he find a way back to Ametris? Now Hiatus...
1. Prologue

Lost Alchemist

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist in any way or Harry Potter. This is a crossover between the** two which is pretty common. Anyway the only thing I own is the story. I do not own any of the characters. I only own the story plot. I don't own the beginning either (since the beginning is in episode 51 well some of the beginning some of it I own cause I changed it a little to turn it into a HP/FMA fanfic). Ok enjoy.

Prologue

"Al! ALPHONSE!" Ed opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Rose. "Rose where's Al?" Rose smiles sadly. "Al sacrificed his life for yours." Ed felt a huge weight on his chest. What was it? He knew what it was right away. It was guilt. _Al why did you sacrifice yourself for me? You shouldn't have. Now your dead and I'm alive. I need to bring you back. It's my own fault i died so I don't deserve to live. You do. _"Rose take the baby and go." "What about you?" Rose looks at Ed, concerned. "I need to destroy this place so that no one ever makes the philosopher's stone again." "Ok you better come out after that ok?" Rose looks at Ed. Ed smiled at her. Ed knew that he wasn't ever going to see her or Winry or all of his friends again. He gestured for her to leave. Rose hugged her baby son and walked out. _Ed you better come out. Please._

After Ed made sure that she left, Ed started making transmutation circles on his body.

_I'm sorry Al. But I have no choice. I got to bring you back. _Ed puts a last finishing touch to a transmutation circle on his chest. _I want you to have another chance in life Al; you deserve it more than me. I always got you in trouble and it's my fault you ended up like this. Please forgive me. _Ed claps his hands and puts them on his chest. A strong blue light covers everything and after that a boy of 9 is on the ground. _Bye Al._

I changed it a little but it's almost exactly like the part where Ed decides to bring his brother back to life by sacrificing himself. I'm really sorry that i couldn't make it longer but I felt that the prologue should stop there. Anyway even if you don't review it's ok. I'll will continue with this story and do my best in it. XD I already finished the first chapter anyway. just need to make some adjustments.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

Where am I?

Present day London:

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was getting ready for the Triwizard Tournament that was taking place this year. He also had to send out the letters. He was very busy and he wanted to talk to Hagrid about the dragons that were coming to the school very soon. So as he glided toward Hagrid's hut he saw something that made him gasped and stop immediately. A boy who looked as if his age was about 12 was on the ground bleeding. He had a red coat with a strange symbol on the back. Not only that if Dumbledore looked closer he could see that this boy had a metal arm and leg. _Strange. _Dumbledore thought. _I wonder how he lost his arm and leg._ The boy groaned bringing Dumbledore back to the situation. The boy was very hurt and he needed to bring this poor boy to the school so he can get his wounds healed by Madame Pomfrey (I hope I spelled this right). So Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a stretcher and using another spell he got the boy on the stretcher and walked back to the school with the stretcher following him the whole way.

Ed was having horrible dreams. He dreamed of Alphonse blaming him for everything he had done to him. Although Al said to Ed himself that he did not hate him or blame him for everything that had happened, Ed still thought that it was all his fault and as usual was putting all the weight of their troubles onto himself like he always does. In the dream Ed was getting blamed by Al and then all of a sudden Al was getting taken away by the gate. "NI-SAN! NI-SAN!!" Al frantically called out reaching out for Ed. Ed reached for him but then felt those black claws taking him toward the gate. He reached out for Al's hand but then saw Al slowly disappear just like when they tried to transmute their mother. But this time it was worse. Ed couldn't bring his soul back for he was likely to be taken away and disappear like Al. Ed did all he could to get out. But those black claws pulled him in deeper and deeper………and then there was darkness.

Ed woke up. He had sweat all over him and he was panting. He realized he was alive. _How am I alive? I sacrificed myself for Al so I shouldn't be alive at all. But does that mean?! _Ed looked around frantically. If he was alive that means Al... Al might be dead. Ed finally noticed his surroundings. He wasn't in Dante's place anymore. He was in a wide room, full of beds. When he looked down he saw that he wasn't wearing his regular clothes anymore. He was wearing a long white sleeved shirt and a pair of white pants. He wasn't wearing his gloves so his hands were in plain view, showing his automail hand. _This place is a hospital. But there's no one here. _

As soon as he thought that the door opened and he saw the oldest-looking man in his life. This strange old man was wearing a strange looking robe and had a VERY long beard. Ed looked at his outfit. _Wow this guy has some weird fashion sense. _He was still thinking about the old guy's taste in fashion when the old man finally spoke. "Hello. I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. My name is Albus Dumbledore and you are?" Dumbledore put out a hand and Ed grasped it with his right hand. _My instincts tell me this guy is a good guy so for now I'll trust my instincts. Since my hand is in plain view I might as well not hide it. _"My name is Edward Elric. By the way where am I?" Dumbledore looks at Ed with a smile and says, "You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ed nearly bursts out in laughter. "You're joking right?" Dumbledore looks at Ed seriously and says, "No I am not joking Mr. Elric." Ed looks at Dumbledore, seeing his face and frowns. "Are you crazy, old man? There's no such thing as magic." "Shall I give you an example?" Dumbledore says and takes out his wand. He then flicks his wand at a nearby bed and the bed slowly rises. He put it down after 1 minute and looks at Ed.

Ed stared at the bed, his mouth gaping open like a goldfish. "How the hell did you do that old man?" "Magic." Dumbledore says that one word simply. "But magic's not real." "Well I just showed you didn't I?" Dumbledore looks at Ed. "Shall I show you again?" Ed nods his head and Dumbledore continues to do magic for 5 minutes until Ed gestured for him to stop.

"How?" Ed says looking at Dumbledore. "This goes against the law of equivalent exchange and everything I learned. What about everything Al and I have done? Everything we sacrificed and faced was that all for nothing? We went through so much because of the law of equivalent exchange and now I learn that there's something other than the philosopher's stone that bypasses the laws of alchemy." Dumbledore looks at Ed questionally. "Alchemy? That's something that died out many centuries ago." "WHAT?!" Ed exclaims. "Alchemy is something that is used practically every day!" Dumbledore shakes his head. "Mr. Elric Alchemy died out many centuries ago. Alchemists are rare. The only one I have heard of is Nicolas Flamel who made the philosopher's stone." "THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!!" Ed shouts. "HE MADE THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!THAT EVIL FUCKING BASTARD! THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE IS MADE BY SACRIFICING PEOPLE!" "I don't have any idea what you are talking about Mr. Elric." Dumbledore says. "I helped him in his research and we made the philosopher's stone using magic. We didn't need to sacrifice people for it."

Ed gaped at Dumbledore. "What?" Surprise was evident in his voice. "But.." Dumbledore looked at Ed. "Mr. Elric you are obviously not from around here. Right now we are in London. Ever heard of London?" "No I haven't." Ed solemnly said. "How about Germany." "Not a clue old man. Let me give you some locations now. Ever heard of Resembol?" Dumbledore shakes his head. "How about Ametris?" Dumbledore shakes his head again. "But that's the name of my whole freaking country! You can't be serious." Dumbledore says, "But I am Mr. Elric. Here we do not have a country called Ametris. You are probably from a different world." Ed looks at Dumbledore in amazement. "All i remember before i got here was that I was getting carried away by black claws and going into the gate. Maybe this is the other side of the gate." Ed thinks.

"Now that I think about it my theory is probably true. Maybe I can find a way to go back home. By the way, can i have the philosopher's stone? I might be able to use that and go home." _I hope Al is safe back at home. I came here so I don't know how the transmutation worked out. Hopefully Al is not dead and he's alive. Please let him still be alive. Then everything I sacrificed for Al would be nothing. _"I'm sorry Mr. Elric." Dumbledore shakes his head regretfully. "Unfortunately Nicolas and I destroyed the stone because it was too dangerous." Ed sadly looks toward the ground. But the next thing Dumbledore says cheers him up. "But Mr. Elric I sense that you have great magical talent so maybe you can put that to good use. There are many possibilities when using magic so maybe you can go back to your world. You can enroll here in Hogwarts and be a student. You can gain knowledge about magic and how to use it. Not only that during breaktimes you can go and search every part of the library even the restricted section. I'll give you a pass for it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So how about it Mr. Elric?" Ed's golden eyes were filled with the fire of determination. "Ok I'll be a student." _And I'll find my way back to you and the others, Al._


	3. Sorry

**Guys I'm really sorry but for some reason I'm kinda having a really hard time making this fanfic.......sorry for disappointing anyone and please forgive me for the inconvenience.**


End file.
